White Frappe
by Arianne794
Summary: Luhan dan kegilaannya pada White Frappe, membawanya ke sebuah cafe kecil yang berbarista seorang namja tampan mempesona. Oh, salahkan saja penciuman tajam Luhan yang membuatnya begitu detail mengingat harum White Frappe –dan pembuatnya tentu saja– yang membuatnya tergila-gila, hingga serasa tidak bisa lepas dari cafe kecil bernama Elle Heaven itu. HunHan. Lu Han!GendreSwitch


White Frappe

Oh Se Hun

Xi Lu Han (GS)

Romance

Oneshot

T

Author Post : Annyeonghaseoyo... Ini adalah FF gila-gilaan yang aku tulis sehabis selesai ngerjain UTS IPS. Gila nggak tuh? XD Ya habisnya aku udah selesai di setengah jam pertama padahal waktunya dua jam. Kekekeke... Ini aku tulis ngumpet-umpet juga, takut dikirain nyontek. Dan ya, aku nulisnya di papan tes aku. Jangan bilang aku kebangetan please... Yang namanya ide kagak bisa ditolak kan ya? Kekeke... Ini kayanya narasi panjang banget deh. Agak OOC. But, just enjoy! Dan pfft, this FF is NO-CONFLICT. Buat event Sweety Fluffy No-Conflict minggu ini. Love ya readers-nim! :* PS. Bayangin Sehun Call Me Baby ya!

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki mungil berbalutkan stocking hitam itu di jalanan Byungnam-dong. Dress putih polos selutut yang ia balut dengan blazer tipis senada itu agak melambai kecil saat tertiup angin. Ia menuju salah satu cafe, bukan cafe elit sebenarnya, namun mengingat White Frape –yang notabene adalah favorit Luhan sepanjang masa– yang dibawakan Baekhyun dari tempat kerjanya kemarin, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendatangi cafe tempat kerja baru Baekhyun itu.

Kling!

Lonceng pintu kafe itu berdenting ketika Luhan masuk. Luhan langsung merasakan hidungnya diterpa aroma pahit kopi, aroma manis dari cokelat yang meleleh diatas dessert, serta aroma lembut susu yang terasa masih segar. Ini mengingatkan Luhan dengan kafe yang Luhan datangi beberapa waktu lalu di Perancis.

Senyum menjadi tak pernah lepas dari bibir peach yeoja rusa ini. Cafe itu nampak lengang, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun selain Luhan disana. Luhan cukup terkejut menyadarinya. Ia tak mengharapkan Baekhyun ada disini sekarang, shift Baekhyun masih nanti sore. Tapi, bukankah tanda di pintu kafe itu bertuliskan "Open"?

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara riuh rendah dari balik pintu bertuliskan "Staff Only". Lalu tak lama muncul namja tampan berkulit seputih susu keluar dari pintu itu dengan tumpukan kantung berisikan kopi dan alat-alat pembuat kopi. Namja berambut tembaga gelap yang ditata keatas sehingga menampilkan sisi samping yang tercukur tipis itu terkejut, sama seperti Luhan.

"Musk Bassilisk. Bercampur dengan aroma keringat, kopi hitam, frappe milk, dan cokelat Belgia. Oh astaga, Baekhyun tidak bilang kalau ada namja semenakjubkan ini." Gumam Luhan lirih. Hmm, apa aku perlu menjelaskan kalau Luhan amat peka dengan segala macam bau yang bersangkutan dengan kopi? Kurasa tidak perlu.

"Annyeong... Nona pelanggan? Bukankah cafe ini masih tutup?" suara bass namja bername tag Oh Se Hun itu menyadarkan lamunan Luhan, tentang betapa menakjubkannya aroma Sehun.

"A-ah, ne... Tapi bukankah pintu itu bertuliskan 'Open'?" Luhan benar-benar mengutuk lamunan yang membuatnya tampak bodoh itu. Oh! Kalimatnya tadi benar-benar terdengar seperti maniak. Demi Tuhan! Siapapun tolong hilangkan rona merah muda memalukan di pipi Luhan ini!

"Ah, Kris Hyung... Sebenarnya kafe ini belum buka. Namun karena nona terlanjur sudah datang, akan saya buatkan pesanan nona. Nona pesan apa?" kata Sehun sembari menata barang-barang yang ia bawa. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berbalut seragam barista yang terlihat amat pas itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau namja berseragam barista bisa terlihat begitu seksi." Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia terpesona.

"Maaf? Nona pesan apa?" lagi-lagi namja itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan ngelanturnya. Luhan segera tergagap.

"Ah, White Frappe. Aku pesan itu." kata Luhan gugup dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang makin kentara. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang tengah menahan malu itu.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ani. Itu saja." Kata Luhan.

"Baiklah. Tolong tunggu sebentar, Nona Merah Muda." Kata Sehun dengan selipan nada jahil.

Lamunan sialan! –rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun, namja barista itu segera membuatkan pesanan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sudah duduk di salah satu meja untuk menetralisir rasa malu luar biasanya. Terlihat bodoh di depan barista tampan semacam Sehun? Ouh, memalukan sekali.

"Oh Se Hun." Luhan berhenti merutuki diri setelah menyadari nama namja barista itu, Oh Se Hun.

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan melihat Sehun tengah membuat pesanannya dengan cekatan. Bagaimana namja itu mencampur komposisinya, lalu meng-blend campuran itu di shaker kemudian menuangkannya di sebuah gelas tinggi. Oh, sungguh mempesona. Jangan lupakan raut wajah serius dari namja berahang tegas itu.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh tidak mau melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Well, ia mengakui tindakannya memandangi Sehun diam-diam dan terpesona sendiri adalah hal yang memalukan. Tapi sebenarnya wajar. Melihat betapa mempesonanya seorang Oh Se Hun.

"White Frappe from Elle Heaven." Suara Bass Sehun dan segelas White Frappe itu mengejutkan Luhan.

"Saya rasa Nona suka sekali melamun." Kata Sehun dengan selipan nada geli.

"A-ah... Terimakasih..." kata Luhan dengan kaku. Astaga berapa kali ia terlihat bodoh di depan namja ini?

"Selamat menikmati." Kata Sehun sebelum kembali ke counter bar. Luhan memilih tak peduli karena segelas White Frappe menggoda ada didepannya.

Oh, White Frappe yang dingin dengan topping whipped cream dan sedikit taburan cokelat ini benar-benar menggoda iman. Luhan menghirup aromanya sebentar, sebenarnya tak ada yang menyadari aroma kopi dingin ini, namun Luhan? Sudah kubilang penciumannya tajam untuk hal-hal berbau kopi kan?

Segar, khas, dan pekat... –batin Luhan. Lalu ia mulai menikmatinya melalui sedotan hitam itu. Merasakan dinginnya campuran kopi, susu yang terasa segar, serta gula dan sedikit cokelat yang benar-benar terasa pas dimulutnya. Setelah Luhan menelannya ia masih bisa merasakan aroma kopi nikmat di rongga mulutnya. Benar-benar jauh lebih menakjubkan ketimbang saat pertama kalinya ia mencicipi ini, padahal waktu itu Luhan sudah menggila.

Pekat namun ringan? Bisakah kalian mendefinisikan komentar Luhan tentang White Frappe buatan Sehun? Hanya Luhan yang tahu bagaimana cara tepat mendefinisikannya.

Ia terlalu larut dalam euforia White Frappe yang ia klaim sebagai yang terbaik itu, hingga yeoja berambut cokelat pekat itu tak menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya penuh arti dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menawan.

Menarik. Seorang Coffe Lover. –batin Sehun. Entah apa yang mendorong Sehun untuk meletakkan gelas yang tadi ia bersihkan kemudian mengambil sepiring Banana Hazelnut Cake dari etalase kaca dan membawanya ke Luhan.

Sehun meletakkannya pelan lalu duduk didepan Luhan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu Luhan yang tengah terpejam menikmati White Frappe buatannya itu. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Sangat menyukainya, Nona? Bahkan dipagi hari seperti ini?" Luhan membuka matanya kemudian meletakkan gelas Frappenya. Ia melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Sangat, tidak ada waktu yang tidak tepat untuk menikmatinya. Dan ya, ini yang terbaik dari yang pernah aku coba." Kata Luhan jujur dengan nada tenang. Well, kepercayaan dirinya kembali setelah menenangkan diri dengan Frappe menakjubkan itu.

"Nona berlebihan. Aku tidak sehebat itu." sahut Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Ani, itu benar." Kata Luhan sambil menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas pujiannya, Nona Merah Muda." Kata Sehun.

"Xi Lu han. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, Tuan Barista Oh Se Hun." Kata Luhan sembari kembali menikmati Frappenya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, hingga menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya dan membuat Luhan tertegun sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sehun, Luhan-ah." Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan namanya terdengar indah dan seksi saat Sehun yang mengucapkannya.

"Seingatku aku tidak memesan ini?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik cake didepannya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Anggap saja sebagai bonus sebagai pelanggan pertama hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelanggan pertama secantik kau, Luhan." Kata Sehun.

"Kau bilang kafe ini belum buka? Sebenarnya kapan kafe ini buka?" tanya Luhan menghiraukan rayuan Sehun, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat semburat merah mudanya makin kentara.

"Satu jam lagi." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan mengangguk mengerti kemudian mulai mencicipi cake yang ada didepannya. Hmm, banana soft cake dengan krim hazelnut yang bercampur susu. Luhan senang mendapati cake itu terasa sangat ringan di mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali. Aku tebak ini rendah kalori, kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya barista disini, chef disini Kyungsoo." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan berpikir sebentar, Kyungsoo? Rasanya ia familiar dengan nama itu.

"Do Kyung Soo? Mahasiswi Jurusan Management Bisnis di KyungHee?" kata Luhan saat mengingat gadis bermata burung hantu itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ne, dia satu jurusan denganku. Ternyata dia benar-benar berbakat dengan hal seperti ini." gumam Luhan lalu menyesap Frappenya lagi.

"Dia yeoja yang berbakat." Kata Sehun penuh kekaguman. Melihatnya Luhan berdecih pelan. Dan itu membuat senyum Sehun mengembang. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang yang baru saja saling mengenal itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya. Ini kali pertama kau datang?" tanya Sehun sambil menopang dagu di atas meja dan menatap mata Luhan. Luhan lantas merasa gugup, namun dengan baik ia menutupinya. Ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian menyesap Frappenya lagi. Jangan lupakan meja ini single type dengan dua tempat duduk. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dekatnya mereka sekarang?

"Ne. Aku tahu tempat ini dari Baekhyun, teman dekatku yang baru seminggu lalu bekerja disini. Dan ya, Elle Heaven ini benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta." Kata Luhan sesaat setelah menyesap Frappenya dan balas menatap Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Byun Baek Hyun. Ternyata kau temannya." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan sembari kembali menyerutup Frappenya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau tahu? Kau menarik." kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya melontarkan senyumannya sebagai balasan. Tak lama Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari tasnya, namun dengan pelan Sehun menolak tangan Luhan yang akan memberikan uang itu. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Free untukmu." Kata Sehun.

"Kau kira aku suka barang gratisan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan memberikan nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum tampannya. Mau tak mau Luhan terkekeh tak percaya. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pulpen dari tasnya dan menuliskan sederet nomor di secarik kertas lantas memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"White Frappemu menakjubkan." Kata Luhan sambil berdiri dan merapikan blazernya.

"Aku interpretasikan itu sebagai pernyataan kau akan datang lagi setelah ini." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja." Setelah itu Luhan keluar dan melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah merasakan rasa menyenangkan di dadanya.

"Xi Lu Han. Dia menarik." Gumam Sehun dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

Luhan yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Ia langsung bangkit dan menghadang Baekhyun, teman dekat sejak kecil yang telah tinggal bersamanya semenjak masuk kuliah.

"Kau belum tidur, Lu?" sapa Baekhyun yang tengah mengganti bootsnya dengan sandal rumahan.

"Ani, aku menunggumu pulang." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Luhan akan menunggunya. Biasanya Luhan sudah tertidur lelap di ranjang mereka tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

"Tum–"

"Kau keterlauan."

"–ben. Eh? Ne?" Baekhyun yang terpotong kalimatnya itu tambah bingung. Lalu ia melihat Luhan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mempunyai rekan kerja setampan Oh Se Hun?" Baekhyun langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Luhan dengan nada sedikit merajuk itu.

"Ah, Sehun... Dia namja yang tampan dan mempesona bukan? Lalu, bagaimana rasanya setelah mencicipi White Frappe langsung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar diikuti Luhan.

"The best White Frappe I ever had!" Kata Luhan jujur. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Cukup mengobati rasa malu karena kejadian memalukan sebelumnya huh?" goda Baekhyun. Luhan langsung melempar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh disampingnya ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saat menerima handuk itu.

"Sehun menceritakan semuanya?! Astaga! Salahmu tidak memberitahu aku kapan kafemu buka!" keluh Luhan setelah teringat dengan kejadian memalukannya tadi sambil melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan." Kata Baekhyun sembari melangkah ke kamar mandi. Namun baru beberapa detik Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan kepalanya di celah pintu.

"Ketahuan terpesona, menikmati feromon Sehun, dan merona merah? Aku rasa itu bukan rencanamu, Lu. Kau terkesan seperti maniak." Kata Baekhyun jahil.

"Tutup mulutmu Baek!" kesal Luhan, ia tak menghiraukan tawa Baekhyun dari kamar mandi dan memilih untuk berangkat tidur.

Suara gemericik air terdengar seperti Lullaby ditelinga Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan hampir jatuh terlelap kalau saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi. Akhirnya dengan malas Luhan meraih ponselnya di nakas. Matanya yang setengah terpejam langsung membuka lebar saat tahu pesan itu dari siapa.

From : 010-1468-0605

Sudah tidur, Nona Merah Muda?

Today, 09.46 PM

Luhan mengulas senyum saat mengetikkan balasan.

To : 010-1468-0605

Kurasa belum, Tuan Barista.

Today, 09.49 PM

Luhan menunggu jeda waktu Sehun membalasnya dengan memasukkan nomor Sehun ke daftar kontaknya. Namun ia terkejut saat menerima panggilan dengan label 'Sehun' di layar ponselnya. Namun, toh Luhan mengangkatnya juga sekalipun dadanya berdetak gugup.

"Yeoboseoyo..."

"Yeoboseoyo, Luhan-ah... Aku mengganggumu?" suara Bass Sehun yang tetap terdengar seksi walau melalui sambungan telefon itu membuat Luhan harus menggigit bibirnya.

"Aniya, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. How about tomorrow, kau akan datang?" Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ah, sedikit bermain-main tak masalah bukan?

"Entahlah, aku akan melihat jadwal kelas dulu." Kata Luhan. Terdengar dengusan halus dari seberang, Luhan menebak Sehun tengah terkekeh sekarang.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin kau yang mencicipi Frappe baruku."

"Jinjja?!" Sial. Luhan menjawab terlalu antusias. Kini terdengar jelas Sehun tertawa disana. Luhan merutuk bodoh berkali-kali.

"Hmm... So, datang cepat ne? Apa kau tidak menyesal bukan kau yang pertama kalinya mencicipi Frappe Masterpieceku?"

"Terdengar kau sangat menginginkan aku datang." Kata Luhan. Tanpa Luhan tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum disana.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimana? Kau akan datang besok?" tanya Sehun tanpa bisa menutupi rasa berharapnya.

"Kita lihat besok saja." Kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat besok. Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu, Luhan-ah." kata Sehun. Luhan tak mampu tidak tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun yang ambigu itu.

"Kita lihat besok, Sehun-ah..." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, jaljayo, Luhan-ah..."

"Jalja, Sehun-ah..."

Dan malam itu Luhan tidur dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya, ditemani mimpi-mimpi indah bersama Barista tampan yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi, Oh Se Hun.

Sehun tengah kewalahan menghadap permintaan pelanggannya, yang kebanyakan yeoja-yeoja muda. Mereka terus saja berbicara padanya, entah itu bertanya berapa umur Sehun, apa hobi Sehun, dan hal-hal lain yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting. Sehun sudah dengan halus meminta mereka untuk duduk di meja menunggu pesanan, namun mereka tetap saja tidak mau beranjak dan terus merecoki Sehun.

"Nikmati saja pekerjaanmu..." kata Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan tengah memakai apron waitressnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kau kuliah dimana, Sehun-ah?" tanya salah satu yeoja dengan nada yang di imut-imutkan. Sehun memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ah, YangSoo University. Jurusan Arsitektur." Jawab Sehun singkat. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa bertingkah seenaknya kepada pelanggan kan? Membentak yeoja? Itu pantang bagi Sehun.

"Kau tidak bertanya kapan Luhan akan datang?" goda Baekhyun yang tengah meletakkan beberapa cangkir kopi yang telah selesai Sehun buat ke nampannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" gumam Sehun. Yeah, Sehun memang mengharapkan Luhan datang. Ia benar-benar ingin Luhan segera mencicipi Frappe barunya yang ia buat dengan mengorbankan jam istirahat siangnya. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya Frappe itu sederhana, tapi Sehun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan takaran yang pas.

Kling!

Entah ikatan batin atau apalah namanya; lonceng yang berbunyi kali ini mampu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Lantas Sehun tersenyum tampan, melihat siapa yang telah ia harap-harapkan datang juga.

Luhan yang kali ini mengenakan onepiece berwarna cream muda dengan pita cokelat dipinggang rampingnya itu ikut melempar senyum ke Sehun. Luhan tampak berseri dengan rambut cokelat pekatnya yang ia cepol asal tinggi, menyisakan anakan rambut menggantung indah disekitar rambutnya.

"Kau datang, Lu..." sapa Sehun. Luhan merona tiba-tiba karena Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tentu saja. KyungHee kesini tidak jauh bukan? Lagipula, aku menagih Frappe barumu." Jawab Luhan sambil duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di sisi counter bar. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menghiraukan yeoja-yeoja disekitar mereka yang tengah menatap tidak suka.

Sehun dengan cekatan membuat Frappe barunya itu. Luhan mengamatinya dengan senang hati. Dadanya berdetak kencang saat Sehun melirik dengan sudut matanya ke arah Luhan ditengah acara meracik Frappenya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah menuangkan Frappe ke gelas tinggi.

"Dia sedang mengambil stock di gudang. Kau kesini untuk menemuinya?" kata Sehun sambil menambahkan whipped cream dan serpihan cokelat.

"Aniya. Bukankah aku ada urusan denganmu?" jawab Luhan dengan manisnya.

Sehun melepas apronnya kemudian membawa Frappe itu dengan nampan dan keluar dari counter bar. Memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Chanyeol Hyung, gantikan aku sebentar!" kata Sehun.

"Ne. Bersenang-senanglah Sehun!" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Sehun ternyata membawa Luhan untuk duduk di meja luar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan duduk tepat di depan Sehun sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang lain. Astaga, Sehun jauh lebih tampan dari kemarin. Lihat wajah Sehun yang berkilat karena keringat tipis itu. Uh.

Hmm... Dark Active... –batin Luhan setelah menghirup aroma Sehun yang berbeda dari kemarin.

"Parfum baru, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan refleks. Sehun nampak agak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ah, kau memang peka terhadap bau. Kau heran tidak mencium Musk Bassilisk dari tubuhku?" Sehun balik tanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sial. –batin Luhan yang sadar telah mempermalukan dirinya kembali dihadapan Sehun.

"Terserah padamu Tuan Barista." Kesal Luhan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Nona Merah Muda. Ketimbang cemberut seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi Frappe yang ada didepanmu itu?" kata Sehun. Lantas Luhan menatap Frappe didepannya itu dengan binaran mata.

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan langsung meminum Frappe itu. Oh astaga... Kopi, susu segar, gula, serta sedikit cokelat belgia menyentuh indra perasanya. Tunggu, rasa gurih apa ini? Hazelnut! Luhan menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam, seperti biasa saat ia terpesona dengan rasa nikmat yang baru ia rasakan.

"Menakjubkan. Kau hanya menambahkan hazelnut dan cokelat belgia dan rasanya menjadi semenakjubkan ini?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya bangga. Luhan mencibir.

"Kafe ini benar-benar kaya, aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalau cokelat dan hazelnut ini asli dan berkualitas." Kata Luhan.

"Kris Hyung memang total. Dia selalu memilih bahan kualitas baik untuk kafenya." Sahut Sehun.

"Apa kalian tidak berminat untuk membuka cabang di pusat kota?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Ani. Elle Heaven will be the one and only. Bisakah kita berhenti membahas kafe?" kata Sehun. Luhan mengerjap bingung mendengar nada malas dan tidak suka Sehun.

"Dan membahas tentang kita? Kau dan aku?" Luhan sontak merona mendengar penuturan Sehun itu.

"M-memangnya apa yang bisa dibahas dari kita?" kata Luhan dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kudengar dari Baekhyun kau pecinta Frappe. Dan bahkan sampai keliling luar negeri hanya untuk mencicipi frappe?" Luhan mendengus geli.

"Apa saja yang Baekhyun katakan padamu? Ne, aku pecinta Frappe. Dan kau, Tuan barista?"

"Aku hanya barista saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai kopi." Jawab Sehun. Luhan terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa passionmu menjadi Barista?"

"Aku autodidak, Lu. Passion? Kudengar menjadi barista bisa menarik perhatian banyak gadis cantik." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit senyum narsistik.

"Dan kau bahagia dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja cantik seperti mereka?" sahut Luhan sembari melirik ke arah kafe. Sehun tersenyum misterius.

"Aniya. Aku bahagia kalau yeoja-yeoja digantikan olehmu." Dan jawaban singkat Sehun sukses membuat Luhan yang tengah mendekatkan sedotan ke mulutnya merona parah.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, dekat sekali. Kemudian ia mengambil alih sedotan itu dan meminum Frappe khusus untuk Luhan itu tanpa melepaskan tangan Luhan di sedotannya. Luhan merasa nafasnya tercekat saat melihat betapa indah dan dalamnya mata elang Sehun dari dekat. Abaikan teriakan histeris dari yeoja-yeoja penggemar Sehun itu.

"Indirect Kiss." Bisik Sehun masih didepan wajah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya.

"Lalu kau tertarik untuk melakukan yang secara langsung denganku?" kata Luhan. Sehun tertawa sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Pengendalian dirimu benar-benar menakjubkan, Lu." Kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Terserah penilaianmu, Tuan Barista." Kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Lalu terdengar teriakan Chanyeol yang meminta Sehun kembali bekerja.

"Kembalilah, yeoja-yeoja itu menunggumu." Kata Luhan.

"Apa kau mau menungguku selesai? Sebentar lagi shiftku selesai." Luhan mengernyit mendengar penuturan Sehun yang tengah melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu." Kata Sehun kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke kafe. Sebelum Sehun benar-benar masuk, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih agak terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak."

Luhan hanya tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan. Sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari kafe. Luhan akui, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun memakai pakaian selain seragam baristanya –oh ayolah, mereka kenal kemarin– dan Luhan benar-benar terpesona kembali. Sehun memakai black jeans dan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam. Uh, tampan sekali.

"Baekhyun bilang kau suka jalan-jalan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Sehun balik tanya sambil membantu Luhan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau menanyakan semuanya ke Baekhyun?" kata Luhan setengah terkekeh.

"Aku tidak ingin salah di kencan pertama kita." balas Sehun ringan. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan ByungNam-Dong yang tak terlalu ramai itu. Banyak sekali pasang mata yang memandang Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan iri. Lihatlah, mereka berdua benar-benar sempurna.

Kencan di hari kedua kami berkenalan? –batin Luhan tak percaya. Namun, Luhan memang menyukai Sehun yang ternyata cepat ambil langkah ini, membuat Luhan merasa istimewa.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali berhenti untuk melihat-lihat sesuatu. Mencicipi permen, kue-kue kecil, dan tak lupa berbagai macam makanan manis lainnya. Luhan terlihat amat senang dengan kencannya kali ini, Sehunpun tak jauh berbeda. Sesekali ia menggoda Luhan.

Di satu saat Luhan akan berhenti pada tempat yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik seperti kalung, gelang, bandana, jepit rambut, dan lainnya. Luhan tak bisa menolak untuk membelinya karena ia sendiri adalah penyuka benda-benda girly itu sekalipun ia akan sangat jarang memakainya.

"Kau membeli sebanyak itu tapi jarang memakainya? Lalu kau apakan, Lu?" Kekeh Sehun.

"Mendandani Baekhyun saat ia tertidur, mungkin?" Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Luhan merasa senang sekali. Kencan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Memang ini bukan kencan pertamanya, namun tak ada satupun namja yang bisa membuatnya merasakan euforia seperti ini.

Sehun? Cukup sederhana sebenarnya. Dia menyukai cara Luhan berbicara dan tertawa, cara Luhan tersenyum, dan semua tentang Luhan, Luhan yang begitu menarik hatinya.

"Woah... Gaun ini cantik sekali!" kata Luhan saat melihat salah satu gaun onepiece berwarna hitam disalah satu etalase toko.

"Kau mau? Akan aku membelikannya untukmu." Kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya. Aku sudah punya banyak, lagipula kalaupun aku ingin, pasti aku akan membelinya dengan uangku sendiri." kata Luhan sambil kembali melangkah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka barang gratisan." Kata Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau makan, Lu?" kata Sehun saat melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kurusnya.

"Ani. Tanggung sekali kalau makan saat ini. Lagipula makan malam sebentar lagi bukan?"

"Jadi kau ingin makan malam denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Kau mengharapkannya?" balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, bukankah terlalu cepat?" tanya Luhan, menyiratkan mereka berdua yang bahkan baru kenal selama dua hari.

"Semuanya tidak terlalu cepat kalau memang sudah merasa tepat." Kata Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan. Sontak Luhan merasakan rasa gugup dan deg-degannya kembali. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aku belum tau banyak tentangmu." Lirih Luhan, mungkin terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kenali aku lebih jauh. Akupun ingin tau banyak tentangmu." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan makin merona. Namja ini benar-benar.

Saat mereka tiba dipersimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru menabrak Luhan hingga membuat pegangan Luhan ke Sehun terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Ah! Joseohamnida, Nona!" kata penabrak Luhan itu sembari membungkuk 90 derajat. Kalau saja Sehun tak melihat Luhan kesakitan, ia pasti akan membentak namja sembrono tadi.

"Ne, gwaenchanhayo..." ringis Luhan sembari berdiri dengan dibantu Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" kata Sehun panik saat Luhan ternyata tak bisa berdiri.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" kata namja itu lagi sembari ikut menolong Luhan berdiri, namun dengan kasarnya tangannya ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan menenangkan kedua namja itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Bukankah kau ada urusan penting sampai terburu-buru dan membuatnya jatuh?!" sarkastik Sehun pada namja itu. Namja itu sontak terkejut kemudian tersenyum minta maaf.

"A-ah... Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, maafkan saja nona!" kata namja itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan. Setelah itu namja itu pergi.

"Kakimu lecet!" kata Sehun khawatir saat melihat pergelangan kaki Luhan lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan memakai heels 13 senti lagi." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum paksa demi menenangkan Sehun. Sehun segera melepas high heels berwarna cokelat itu dari kaki Luhan.

"Pegang heelsmu." Kata Sehun lalu langsung menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya.

"Eh?! Sehun-ah!" protes Luhan ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya, tentu saja dengan wajah merona.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan, Lu. Lagipula kau pasti tak akan mau kalau aku suruh berjalan tanpa heels." Kata Sehun tegas kemudian mulai berjalan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas, ia sedikit malu dengan posisi ini, terlebih lagi banyak yang menatap mereka.

"Jangan terlalu ke atas, Sehun-ah!" pekik Luhan saat tangan Sehun membenarkan posisinya. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya membenarkan gaunmu agar tidak ada yang melihatnya." Kata Sehun. Luhan frustasi.

"Melihat apa oh astaga! Tanganmu benar-benar!" pekik Luhan tak percaya. Kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar merona parah.

"Aku tidak menyentuh bokongmu, Lu." Kekeh Sehun.

"Diam kau, Oh Se Hun!" teriak Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya berniat untuk menghilangkan rona merahnya, namun yang didapat wajahnya makin merona. Luhan bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma leher Sehun yang diakuinya benar-benar memabukkan. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya makin erat memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kita ke apartemenku." Kata Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku akan mengobati kakimu dulu. Jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit lagi." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Ish kau benar-benar!" kata Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Hmm... Berhentilah bernafas di leherku kalau tidak ingin membuat sesuatu bangun, Lu." Kalimat frontal Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau pikirkan astaga!"

"Aku tahu kau begitu menyukai aromaku, tapi jangan seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasakan friksi aneh." Goda Sehun.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar!" kata Luhan kesal. Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti.

"Kenap––" Deg! Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, membuat bibir tipisnya menabrak bibir Luhan yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Luhan menegang. Apalagi saat Sehun dengan berani mulai melumat bibirnya.

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada heels yang ia pegang bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam. Tubuhnya serasa disengat listrik dan perutnya tergelitik karena kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterbangan didalamnya. Sehun makin berani melumat bibirnya. Sehun sedikit membasahi bibir Luhan dengan lidahnya sehingga ciuman itu terasa agak basah. Sehun melepaskan tautan itu setelah mengecupnya dalam.

"Wanna a further relationship?" Sehun berbicara dibibir Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dengan mata masih terpejam. Menikmati sensasi suara Sehun yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi serak basah dan lebih seksi dari sebelumnya.

Mata mereka membuka bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang merona manis. Luhan baru saja akan menundukkan wajah kalau saja hidung Sehun tidak menempel dihidung bangirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan? Kurasa kita saling 'tertarik' satu sama lain." lanjut Sehun. Luhan merona, sedikit tercekat dengan kata tertarik yang mempunyai arti kiasan. Lalu dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia menatap mata tajam Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun tidak main-main. Kemudian setelah mengulas senyum tipisnya, Luhan berkata.

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan." kata Luhan. Dengan mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka baru kenal kemarin, mengabaikan kalau saja Sehun sebenarnya belum terlalu meyakinkan untuknya, –yang mana Luhan percaya Sehun tidak seperti itu–, Luhan mengucapkan kata hatinya. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Aku percaya." Ucap Sehun sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan. Dan saat ini, Luhan dengan berani menelusupkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun dan tanpa ragu menyesap aroma Sehun. Yang benar-benar membuatnya gila dan melayang.

 **END**

.

.

.

My Second Fic that I publish in FFn!


End file.
